The Secret
by EO4EVER
Summary: Summary: Mary and Marshall both tell Brandi that they love each other. MM
1. Mary tells Brandi

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Summary: Mary and Marshall both tell Brandi that they love each other.

Paring: MM (Marshall & Mary)

Chapter 1: Mary Telling Brandi

Mary sat on her bed in her room thinking about the guy she is in love with. That guy happens to be Mary's partner. That guy happens to be Mary's best friend. That guys name happens to be the one and only, Marshall Mann. She wishes that she could tell him, but she just can't. Brandi Shannon, Mary's sister then enters her room.

"Brandi! What did I tell you about coming in my room without knocking first!" She yelled. Mary was really annoyed because she was in a crazy daydream about Marshall.

"Thinkin' about lover boy again?" Brandi asked Mary.

"Who?" asked Mary.

"Marshall," she replied.

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" Mary asked. 'How the hell did she know?' Mary thought.

"Come on, it is like… so obvious." Said Brandi.

"It is?" Mary quietly asked nervously. Brandi sat on the edge of Mary's bed.

"Do you love him?" Brandi asked her sister.

"No!" exclaimed Mary.

"Mary," Brandi firmly stated. "Yes you do"

"No, I don't." Mary once again replied. 'Of course I do' She was thinking.

"Mary, just tell the truth," Brandi told her big sister.

Mary took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I love him." She replied. Mary looked at her floor.

"Why don't you tell him," Brandi said.

"Brandi, It is not that simple. It could ruin our friendship. Hell, I do not even know if he likes me more than a friend or if he has even thought about me like that," replied Mary.

"Whatever," Brandi muttered as she left her sisters room. She walked down stairs, leaving Mary to think and dream about Mary.

"What were you two doing up their?" Jinx Shannon asked Brandi.

"We were talking," she replied as she went over to Mary's phone.

"About what?" she asked her daughter.

"Nothing," replied Brandi. Brandi was on Mary's phone, looking up Marshall's phone number.

"What are you doing on Mary's phone Brandi?" asked Jinx Shannon.

"Something for Mary's own good" She replied. Brandi jotted down Marshall's phone number on a piece of paper, then took out her own cell phone and went up to her room to call Marshall. For Mary's own good.


	2. Marshall Tells Brandi

Chapter 2: Marshall Telling Brandi

**Chapter 2: Marshall Telling Brandi**

Marshall Mann was sitting on his bed in his apartment thinking about the woman that he loves more than anything in the entire world. Her name is Mary Shannon. His best friend and partner. How he wishes that he could tell her how she feels about her, but knew that it could ruin their friendship. Marshall's phone then rang and he answered it.

"Hello" Marshall said.

"Hi. This is Brandi Shannon, Mary's sister," Brandi started off saying. Marshall sat straight up in bed. Had something happened to Mary? He thought.

"Is it Mary? Is she okay? What happened?" Marshall asked.

"Whoa, Whoa. Settle down Marshall. Mary is fine," She told him.

"Um, okay. Is there a reason why you are calling then?" he asked.

"Do you love my sister?" asked Brandi.

"What? Where did this come from?" a shocked Marshall Mann asked.

"Just answer the damn question. Do you love my sister?" Brandi asked once again.

Marshall let out a loud sigh.

"Yes. I do. I love Mary more than anything in this world. But you cannot tell her!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Why don't you tell her then?" replied Brandi.

"I cannot. For starters, It will ruin our friendship. And second of all, she does not even love me back," he replied.

"Marshall" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Tell her tomorrow. Trust me you WILL NOT regret this. I promise you that." Brandi said. She then hung up the phone and smiled to herself. 'Faze two complete' Brandi thought to herself.

Brandi went back downstairs and sat next to her mother on the couch and watched the TV show, In Plain Sight with her.

"What were you doing in your room?" Jinx asked.

"Something for Mary's own good." Replied Brandi.

"What exactly is for Mary's own good?" She asked.

"Nothin' " Brandi told her mother. She could not wait for tomorrow.


	3. Telling Each Other

Chapter 3: Telling Each Other

**Chapter 3: Telling Each Other**

The next morning, Mary was at work before Marshall. When he walked in, he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. "Morning Mary" he greeted.

"Morning Marshall," replied Mary. Mary really wanted to tell Marshall that she loved him, but she just could not. Marshall then got up out of his chair and walked over to her.

"What's up Marshall?" she asked him.

"Um, I do not know how to tell you this so… um," Marshall was saying.

"For god sakes Marshall, just spit it out!" Mary yelled at him. God, Marshall even loved it when she was pissed.

"I love you" Said Marshall.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"UHH! Your sister said that I would not regret telling you this," Marshall told Mary.

"Brandi did all this?" she asked.

"Did all what?" he replied.

"This," Mary said as she got up and kissed him.

"I love you Marshall," Mary told him.

"I love you too Mary," Marshall replied with a huge smile on his face.

Later That Night

When Mary got home, she saw her sister and her mother sitting on the couch, watching TV. She went over to the couch and pulled Brandi up.

"Please do not start fighting," Jinx begged and pleaded.

Mary brought Brandi in for a big hug.

"Thank You Brandi," Mary told her sister.

"You're welcome sis" Brandi replied. She sat back down on the couch. Jinx was so surprised. Usually they were all over each other fighting, and now they were… hugging.

"Is everything okay?" Jinx asked.

"Everything is absolutely… perfect." Mary replied to her mother, plopping down on the couch.

"Okay, what is going on with your sister?" Jinx asked Brandi. Brandi turned to her mother.

"Oh, Mary? She's just love struck," replied Brandi.

Later that night Marshall came over. Him and Mary started to kiss each other.

"Get a room!" Brandi yelled at her sister. Marshall and Mary went up stairs.

"Wanna go to the bar to eat? I don't exactly need to her this." Jinx asked Brandi.

"Oh yeah. Lets go," replied Brandi. The two left, leaving Mary and Marshall alone.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
